sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kim Ryeo Wook
thumb|Rayeo Wook|355x355px PerfilEdit * Nombre: Ryeo Wook (려욱) * Nombre Completo: '''Kim Ryeo Wook (김려욱) * '''Nombre Chino: Lì Xù (麗旭) * Apodos: Ryeonggoo, Eternal Maknae, Wookie * Fecha de Nacimiento: 21-Junio-1987 (28 Años) * Lugar de Nacimiento: Incheon, Corea del Sur * Profesión: Cantante, Bailarin, MC, Compositor y Modelo * Altura: 173cm * Peso: 55kg * Grupo Sanguíneo: O * Signo Zodíacal: Cáncer * Signo Chino: Conejo * Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Ryeowook (nacido el 21 de Junio de 1987 en Incheon, Corea del Sur) también conocido como Ryeowook, es un actor, cantante, bailarín y el segundo miembro más joven de la banda surcoreana Super Junior. Es una de las voces principales del grupo y además miembro de las sub-unidades: Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M. Actualmente es DJ en el programa de radio: Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira), reemplazando a sus compañeros Leeteuk y Eunhyuk quienes anteriormente eran los DJ's del programa. Su primera aparición fue en el programa "Starry Night" del canal MBC. DramasEdit * The Producers (KBS2, 2015, cameo, Ep.9) Temas para Dramas * Maybe Tomorrow - tema para The Queen’s Classroom (2013) * If You Love Me More - tema para Myung Wol the Spy (2011) * Like Nnow (junto a Donghae) - tema para It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (2010) * Biting my Lips (junto a Sungmin y Kyuhyun) - tema para President (2010) * Smile Again - tema para Home Sweet Home (2010) Películas * SMTown The Stage (2015) * Super Show 4 3D (2013) * I AM. (2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) * Super Show 3 3D (2011) * Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV * ENTER K (YTN, 2015, MC, en emisión) * Running Man (SBS, 2015, EP. 233) * Entertainment Relay (KBS, 2015.01.31) - Junto al elenco del musical 'Agatha' * Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) * The Human Condition (KBS, 2014.11.22) - Junto a Eunhyuk * A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) * Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.09.18) - Junto a Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Kyuhyun * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.09.15) - Junto a Heechul, Kangin y Shindong * Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (JSTV China, 2014.08.08) * Lee Young Dong PD's Food X-Files (Channel A, 2014.03.14) * Super Idol Chart Show (Mnet, 2014-2015, MC) - Junto a Sungjong * Radio Star (MBC, 2013.10.09) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013.07.22) - Junto a Eunhyuk y Henry * Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012, Ep. 28-29) * The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 20-21) * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, Ep 60-61) * Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) * Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2012) * Super Junior’s Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) * Oh My School (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) * Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) * Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) * Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009, Ep. 241) * Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) * Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) * Super Junior Adonis camp (KM, 2006) * Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) * Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) * Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio * Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.04.26, invitado) - Junto a Super Junior M * SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2014.04.08, invitado) - Junto a Super Junior M * SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2013.06.18, invitado) - Junto a Henry * SimSimTaPa/Stop the Boring Time (MBC, 2013.04.11, invitado) - Junto a Eunhyuk * Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2011 - actualidad, DJ y locutor) Musicales * Agatha (2015) - Como Raymond * The Goddess is Watching (2014) - Como Ryu Soonho * High School Musical (2013) - Como Troy Bolton * Temptation of Wolves (2011) - Como Kang Dongwon Temas para Musicales * "Start of Something New" - tema para High School Musical (2013) - Junto a Luna de F(x) Aportes Musicales Composiciones y Letras * "Love U More" - Super Junior: Sorry, Sorry - 3er Album Repackaged - "Solo letra, con Sungmin" (2009) Otras Composiciones y Letras * "Like A Cold" - "Solo composición" Colaboraciones * "When falling in love with a friend" - Beige (2010) * "Wish" - (DBSK (2008) - Junto a Kyuhyun Curiosidades * 'Grupo K-Pop: 'Super Junior ** 'Sub-grupos: '''Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M * '''Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarín * '''Estudios: '''Universidad Inha (teatro y cine - con Siwon) * '''Familia: '''Madre y Padre (es hijo único). Primo Jung Wook, miembro de F.I.X. * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano y Chino Mandarín. * '''Instrumentos: '''Piano * '''Hobbies: '''Cantar, componer música, cocinar y DJ * '''Religión: '''Católico * '''Fanclub: '''Ryeoinsomnias * '''Chica ideal: '''Que sea de baja estatura, amable, linda, pura, graciosa, honesta, de ojos grandes y redondos. También le gustan las chicas que tengan el cuello bonito. * Es la cuarta mejor voz de Corea del Sur. * Ryeowook ama cocinar para los miembros pero el no come su propia comida. * Fue un trainee (estudiante) de S.M. Entertainment por sólo dos meses, uniéndose a Super Junior semanas antes de su debut. * Su pronunciación en chino mandarín es bastante buena. Él, Kyuhyun y Siwon son los que mejor dominan el idioma por sus actividades con Super Junior M. * En un programa chino los chicos de Super Junior M estaba jugando un juego de mímicas y la palabra a representar era "yi mao bu ba" (tacaño) y para representarla Hangeng se refirio a él siendo lo que entendieron con mayor claridad fueron: Siwon, KyuHyun y Donghae. * Por su participación en la película Attack On The Pin-Up Boys, fue nominado a ''Mejor Actor Secundario y''Mejor Actuación Cómica'' en los Premios al Cine Coreano. * Compuso junto a Sungmin, la canción Love U More parte de la Edición Repackage de Sorry Sorry, el tercer albúm de Super Junior. * Ryeowook se graduó de la Universidad Inha el 24 de Febrero de 2012 junto a Siwon. Ambos se especializaron en Teatro y Cine. * Le gusta mucho Winnie Pooh, Tanto que quisiera ser Christopher Robin * Le tiene miedo a los perros grandes. * Confesó ser fanboy de Teen Top y que su miembro favorito era Ricky. * Es considerado por los miembros como uno de los más sentimentales del grupo al igual que Eunhyuk. * Finalizando septiembre asistió por primera vez a un concierto de FT Island, en el cual estuvo con Amberde F(x) y Nicole ex miembro de KARA. * Confesó junto a Sungjong en Super Idol Chart Show que no le gusta el café porque aún es como un bebé. * Iniciando el mes de marzo fue nombrado como embajador de turismo de Suiza junto a Leeteuk yKyuhyun, también denominados 'Amigos Suizos', para el periodo 2015-2016. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial Galería RW.jpg|ryeo wook 120327-Sukira-official-pictures-RW-kim-ryeowook-30112360-400-601.jpg|Ryeo wook 61224733.jpg|ryeo wook d6a081d3-6d69-4c52-ab80-a795ec638506.jpg|ryeo wook kim_ryeowook_by_mypineapple-d5z3303.jpg|ryeo wook Ryeowook-333-kim-ryeowook-33290137-500-667.jpg|ryeo wook Ryeowook-from-Play-Magazine-2011-June-Issue-kim-ryeowook-24671055-550-733.jpg|Ryeo Wook -Ryeowook-kim-ryeowook-34737172-245-333.jpg|Ryeo Wook -Ryeowook-kim-ryeowook-34737175-245-333.jpg|ryeo wook Ryeowook-Opera-Teaser-kim-ryeowook-30718948-720-404.jpg|ryeo wook tumblr_mj7s8vWoAM1rcoad1o1_1280.jpg|Ryeo Wook wookie.jpg|Ryeo Wook